


High shelf

by sevenofspade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: A Caretaker has a problem. Rey helps.





	High shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The style is somewhat inspired by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's Le Petit Prince.

  
  
  
  



End file.
